Warcraft Adventures: Death of a Warlock
by razielreaper
Summary: My name is Lord Vincent Hugh. I escaped Gilneas before the Wall and have studied the occult arts ever since. As a Demonologist, I fought the Scourge along with the Argent Dawn and I fell in the Plaguelands by the blade of their master. This is the story of what happened next... Rated M for violence and sexuality


**Chapter I: A taste of the void...**

_Flashback:_

_Cold hands were dragging me by the feet, the ragged robes still partially covering me even after the grievous battle. I was partially awake as distant mumbling was heard, slowly fading away in the insanity of forever-sleep, blood pouring out of my open chest like a crimson river... The memories got vaguer and vaguer as Life drifted away form my contorted form, ruined by battle. I was choking with my own blood, the unbearable pain taking hold more and more as my body was shutting down. The last mumbling I heard was a voice colder that frostbite, one that could chill blood in your veins in a summer day, drilling into my head as it became progressively more silent as all faded to black, the final grip I had on life shattered... I witnessed the dying of light, as I plunged headfirst into the abyss... Into nothingness..._

Present day:

I had awoken on a bed of stone, in the middle of a damp room smelling strongly of rotten flesh. I was in excruciating pain and I could say without a doubt that I felt cold, inexplicably cold. It took mere seconds for my eyes to adapt to the dim lighting to notice something was off... The decour around me was as mortuary as possible, motifs of skulls and bone decorating the hollow halls. I took a few minutes to look around as I regained my senses, trying to lift myself up on my elbows only to notice that my former robes were replaced by a mixture of robe clothing and armour that offered generous protection, despite the rather low weight. I was dressed all in black, the skull motifs decorating my robes as the armour bore spikes covered in dried blood. As my brain fully regained conciousness I remembered the brief gaze into oblivion when it struck me like thunder. I was in a morgue! I was dead! I am dead!

Unfortunately I didn't have time to freak out as the same dark hollow voice that sent me to sleep woke me up, whispers like drills inside my head, commanding me through the corridors of the dark place which I then instinctually recognised as a necropolis. I found myself walking without even wanting, moving without a memory and with the most limited amount of free will possible towards the edge of a balcony, where a dark, heavily armoured figure that I recognised as the source of the dark voice was gazing in the distance over the desolate landscape.

My instincts screamed I had to bow in front of the master when, without the simplest gesture of turning, the man Azeroth knew as The Lich King spoke, his voice echoing like dark thunder inside the flying chapel of the damned...

"_**All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight. Instructor Razuvious will put you to the test...**__"_

Behind me a man clad in blue armor approached, with a clear smug and superior look on his face. Scarred and bearing a military haircut, he was clearly battle-hardened.

"Let's see what you're made of, maggot! Grab yourself a sword and go down in the arena! Prove yourself worthy of the master's service, or end up like all the other filth! Now move!"

I proceeded to take one of the training swords off the rack and step down in the shallow pit they called the arena. Around the walls there were numerous acolytes dressed exactly like I was, cuffed by forces unknown in uncomfortable positions. In a second one of them was released as the instructor's voice rang from above:

"Now listen up you filth! This is your chance for freedom. Kill the maggot where his stands and prove your allegiance to the master or die in that hole, trying! Now move before I tear you to pieces!"

There was a glint of madness in the eyes of the tormented newborn after he streched his muscles a bit. Instructor Razuvious passed him a sword and he madly charged at me with full strength, aiming directly for the kill. I quickly sidestepped and began a maddenning swordclash that ended up with me kicking my enemy in the stomach, sending him in the wall. As I approached while he was stunned, it struck me again! Pulsating even fiercer than before, the pain became unbearable, searing my entire body like hellfire. I fell to my knees convulsing, feeling a strong urge to split my head open... The acolyte, having returned from his brief stun took the opportunity to charge yet again, aiming for my chest with a thrust of madness. Something broke inside me, at least for that moment, because with a maddenning visage contorted by insane bloodlust, I snapped his hand in flight, making him drop his blade and stagger. Picking up his blade as well, I rammed into him with the enough force to send him smashing into a wall and crucified him with the two blades, blood pouring as I impaled his arms into the wall behind. Overwhelmed by pain and madness, I began beating him relentlessly until I finally gave way and smashed his head repeatedly into the wall, killing him. Covered in blood and falling to my knees, as madness subsided and lucidity took place, showing me the horror I had just comitted. I was used to killing as I did it countless time before, and despite my lost memory, it still felt familiar, but what I just did was simply put... inhuman.

I didn't have time to rest, as the strong hand of my new teacher pulled me out of that pit and mockingly gave me a commendation:

"Congratulations, maggot, youmight prove of some use after all. Now it's time to get yourself a proper runeblade..."

* * *

A/n: Sorry for possible lack in quality. Might redo later, at least this chapter. I didn't feel too inspired today but I really wanted to start my Warcraft story and as such post at least a chapter. Also changed technique a little. Thank you and excuse me again.


End file.
